Last Night
by CrazyMuggleborn44
Summary: Draco wakes up with a hangover and no memory of the night before. What will he discover about the night before? It's my 1st one-shot/song-fic so comments are love! Dramione one-shot Based on the song Last Night by Good Charlotte


**This is my first one-shot so please be nice! **

**This idea literally hit me in the face (in the form of my Ipod) one day and I decided to write it cause I thought it'd be really good! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Ugh, what happened last night? I don't remember very much. _

I try to remember what happened.

"_Hello," a girl says. She's quite pretty. Long curly brown hair flows down her back and brown eyes peer out from under dark lashes. Her gold and scarlet striped shirt hugs her curves in just the right place. "You wanna dance?" _

"_Sure," she takes me by the hand and leads me onto the dance floor. We dance and snog, alot. She acts like she's known me since I was eleven or something. But she can't have, unless she's a witch, but she is clearly muggle. She tells me her name, it's…it's…_

Why can't I remember her name?

"_Come on; let's go back to your place. This place is beat,"_

Everything from there goes fuzzy. Why can't I remember? Something must have happened.

_**All that I remember is that you had me at hello.  
I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.  
The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.  
The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.  
The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.  
It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**__God, I am so hung over! Maybe if I go to the kitchen there will be some clues about who it is. _

I walk into the kitchen, holding onto the wall so that I don't fall over. Before I pass out from dehydration I summon a glass of water and some Hang-Over potion. As I chug them down I try once again what happened last night.

_Okay, I know I went to a muggle bar to get drunk and shag some random girl. I danced with this girl whose name I can't remember. She asked me if I wanted to go back to my house. I'm assuming I said yes because I am here. Hmm…_

I sit down on the couch, just then I notice that I'm wearing nothing but my boxers, which are on backwards.

_Oh god, what if my wand was in my pocket? What if she saw it? Where are my jeans?_

Quickly, too quickly, I stand up and rush over to my bedroom.

_Shit, they aren't here! Oh shit, oh shit. Where are my pants! I need my wand!_

_Last night must have been pretty fun; I've heard that muggle girls really know how to get it on. Great, I probably had one of the best shags I will ever have and I was too drunk to remember it!_

_**Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Where'd we go?  
I woke up this morning.  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.  
Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Did it happen? Last night  
**_

Back in the kitchen I search frantically for my jeans, my wand, anything. Then I notice the note. I pick it up and read it.

_**Thanks **_

_**H**_

_Thanks? Thanks? What the hell does that mean? Well obviously it means I shagged her doesn't it? Now I have another clue…her name starts with an H. Damn it! There are so many girls with the name of H!...I know this handwriting…but how? I've never fraternized with muggles much, so I couldn't know this handwriting…unless she isn't a muggle. _

I look up and see that the sky is getting darker and next to the letter is a pile of post. Hastily I look through all of it. They all basically said, 'Draco where are you? You haven't answered anyone's owls and we haven't seen you in a day.'

_Wow, people get really worked up if a bloke decides not to answer his post for a day._

Continuing to look for my clothes I find something very interesting. It's a picture of me and Granger. We both look very tipsy and she's got her arms wrapped around me. Clearly it's a muggle photograph because our figures aren't moving. I look…happy.

_Why is there a picture of me and Granger looking drunk? I've never once hung out with that mud –muggle born. Oh god…her first name is Hermione…H.__**  
**_

_**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.  
There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".  
It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.  
I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?  
There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.  
Then I see a picture of me and you from…  
**_

_I still can't remember anything from last night except for a few things. If I really did have sex with Granger then why did she act like she didn't know me at the club? Maybe she was too drunk to realize it was me. I still haven't found my pants with my wand in it. Maybe that has a clue…_

_I wonder if we went anywhere before we went home. Both of us were very drunk…too drunk to drive. We could have apparated, but if it wasn't Granger then how'd we get here?__**  
**_

_**Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Where'd we go?  
I woke up this morning.  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.  
Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Did it happen? Last night  
**_

Deciding to ask her for myself about what she did last night I get out my quill and parchment and write her a letter. I fold it up and address it.

_To: Hermione Granger_

_Wherever she is right now_

"Here you go, please make sure this gets to her," I pat my owl and send him off. He comes back quickly with a letter attached to it. I take it off and read:

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_His flat in muggle London_

Quickly I open the letter and see what it says.

_Draco,_

_Yes last night that was me. I didn't tell you it was me because then I knew you wouldn't even look at me. _

_Thanks so much for everything,_

_Hermione_

On the back of her letter I write another note.

_Hermione,_

_I should be thanking you for everything. From what I can remember it was very pleasurable. I know you are with Weasley but I don't want this to be a one night stand. It's hard to explain, I can't actually because honestly I don't understand it myself. Just understand that I didn't mean to ruin anything you and Ron had and/or have. _

_It's okay if you never want to see me again._

_Draco_

_**And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?  
There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way.  
Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.  
Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…  
**_

I still don't remember very much about last night. All I do know is that I had sex with Hermione Granger, a muggle born, and lost my pants and my wand.

_Well this is just great! One of the best shags I've had are with Hermione. What would Father say if he was here? Damn it I need more Hang-Over Potion. I still don't know where we went. This picture isn't at the club or at my flat…so where is it?__Why can't I remember what happened last night?__**  
**_

_**Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Where'd we go?  
I woke up this morning.  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.  
Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night**_

* * *

**Sorry if this was really crappy, but I tried my best, even though it took me only like an hour to write. The song(the bold italicized part) is ****Last Night ****by Good Charlotte**

**Please do your job as a reader and review!**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, especially since it's my first Dramione and my first one shot!  
Peace, Love, FanFiction**

**CrazyMuggleborn44**


End file.
